Roll's Birthday
by Davidk92
Summary: Mega Man Powered Up story. It's Roll's birthday, so all the Robot Masters are getting together to celebrate it! It's better than it sounds.


Proto Man walked through the shopping centre of the town near Dr. Light's lab, garbed in a brown trenchcoat. He walked past one of the dress shops, glancing at their contents. He paused, and looked up at one of said garments that seemed to be designed for a small child. He turned at the sound of sniggering, and found the source to be a thug from a neighbourhood gang.

"Hey, I'd bet that would look great on you, miss!" Proto Man simply turned back to the window. This caused the thug to grimace.

"Hey!" he called. "I'm talking to you!" Proto Man turned back to him.

"You have no idea what you're talking about. I may very well buy this dress, but an insolent fool like you would never understand why." Proto Man began to turn and enter the dress shop, while the thug stood up and pulled out a small pistol.

"Insolent, am I?" he asked, firing directly at Proto Man's head. Quick as a flash, the crimson Robot Master spun around and whipped his shield in front of him, deflecting the bullet. It flew back at the thug, who ducked. In this moment of distraction, Proto Man changed his free hand into it's cannon mode, and he pointed it directly at the thug.

"_PROTO STRIKE!!!_" he called out, and the thug was blown away by the red hot ball of energy fired at him. Proto Man returned to the shop, and chose to buy said dress. It wasn't for him, though. He bought it, because tomorrow it was...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The Robot Master known as Cut Man walked through the lumber yard he had ben programmed to look over. He picked up a small piece of wood at his feet, and tapped it. This caused it to break.

"No, too fragile." he muttered. He picked up another, and this time gave it a good hard punch. He let out a cry of pain as he shook his hand. "Too hard."

His eyes came to rest on a block that lay a few feet ahead. He rushed over an picked it up, before running his fingers over it, tapping it, punching it, inspecting every square inch of it. Not too fragile, not too hard, just the right texture. This was perfect!

Smiling, he quickly rushed to his room where he set about cutting, sand-papering , varnishing, and completely remaking the block, until it was exactly the way he liked it. Yes, he was certain she would like this. He sighed at how quickly it had come. By tomorrow, it would be...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Hey!" called out the large, powerful robot called Guts Man to one of the nearby Picket Men working at his construction yard. It rushed over to him, the symbol on his chest showing his higher rank.

"Listen, I'm gonna be away for a few days. I need you to look after things here, and make sure that the building gets completed quickly and safely. Got it?"

The Picket Man let out a series of beeps as a way of communicating to his foreman.

"I'm heading to my Pops' home. I've got something important I've got to do there." answered Guts Man. More beeps.

"What is it!? Why, it's..."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The polar exploration robot, Ice Man, looked out the window of the truck he rode in. He glanced at the human driver, seated next to him.

"Thanks again for the lift, sir." he said calmly. "Yes! We greatly appreciate this, soldier!" he added, in a much more forceful tone.

"Not a problem, sir!" the driver said. He glanced down at the small container between them. "Say, what's in the box, anyway?"

Ice Man placed his hand on it. "It's a present for my sister. Why did you tell him that!? That's confidential information, soldier!! I-I'm sorry, I didn't know... OW!!!" Ice Man rubbed the area where he had slapped himself. He then looked up at the driver, once again gaining his Commander attitude.

"Well, since you already know, tomorrow it's..."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A Robot Master with a mohawk hitched his backpack up a little more, as he watched the group of robots preparing his mode of transport. A Sniper Joe ran up and used his beeping language to inform Bomb Man that it was ready.

"'Bout time!" he said with a grin. The small group moved aside to reveal his vehicle: a ballistic missile.

Giggling like a schoolgirl, he leapt up and clung onto the explosive as the countdown began, his grin growing wider as it reached the last few digits.

"5... 4... 3... 2...1..." "**WOOOOOO HOOOOOO!!!**" the missile was launched, with Bomb Man cheering all the way. As it gained a more vertical path, he readjusted himself so he was surfing it. He would be in time to attend the party after all. What party, you ask? The party for...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Fire Man, the Robot Master of flames, was kicked out of the seventh taxi he had burned a hole in the roof of. He spun around as the driver sped off.

"WELL, IT AIN'T MAH FAULT YOU'RE TOPS ARE FLAMMABLE, IS IT!?" he screamed with his thick southern accent. Tucking the box he kept his gift in under his arm, he walked down the street with a very noble stride.

It didn't matter. He could walk the rest of the way anyhow. Sighting the building where Dr. Light's lab was located, he burst into a run. Sure he was early, but the earlier the better considering it was...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Mmmm... ravishing as usual." muttered Elec Man to himself, as he looked in a mirror. He was perfect; not a single speck of dirt on him, not a scratch to his paintwork, no imperfections whatsoever. Now he was ready to go. He slowly began to walk to the door... then froze.

"Perhaps I should be fashionably late..." he wondered aloud. "No, no, that's rediculous... is it? Yes! No! Yes, no, yes!" Elec Man grunted in frustation. "No! Definately not!" And with that, he strutted out the door, ready for anything... and ran in two seconds later upon realising he forgot his gift. The gift he was taking to...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A purple-clothed Robot Master stood atop his clock tower. Time Man watched the proceedings down below, his gift wrapped and ready beside him. A Sniper Joe walked up behind him, and spoke in his beeping language, informing Time Man that the car he had requested was here.

"You're early." said the chronokinetic. "That's a first for you, Joe."

Time Man calmly walked out. There wasn't much to say, other than he was heading to...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Oil Man, who was a master at robot maintanence, danced down the street, a pair of headphones planted on his teardrop-shaped head.

"Hey, dude!" someone called. Oil Man lowered his phones and glanced over at a group of skaters who stood by a ramp with four people lying in front of it.

"I bet you can't jump this!" the lead skater challenged. Oil Man grined, but suddenly remembered where he was going.

"Sorry, dudes, but not today." he said glumly. "I've got somewhere important to be."

"Where?" asked one of the skaters, who was good friends with Oil Man. "You've never been one to back out of a challeng, BM."

"Sorry, dudes, but there's no way I'm missing..."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Mega Man!" called out Dr. Light. His assisstant turned fighter poked his head in the doorway.

"Yes, professor?"

Light gestured for him to come closer, before whispering "Mega, do you have something for Roll, yet?"

Mega Man smiled. "Of course I do. It's under my bed, safe and sound."

"Good, because remember, tomorrow is..."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

...Roll's birthday, thought Proto Man.

...Roll's birthday, thought Cut Man.

"...Roll's birthday!" said Gits Man in shock.

"...Roll's birthday." explained Ice Man.

...Roll's birthday, and Bomb Man wasn't missing it!

...Roll's birthday, and Fire Man just couldn't wait!

...Roll's birthday was very elegant, and Elec Man just wouldn't be able to bear it if he broke it.

...Roll's birthday, and Time Man knew the earlier the better.

"...Roll's birthday! Maybe some other time." and with that, Oil Man continued down the street.

"...Roll's birthday." finished Dr. Light. Mega Man nodded. "Don't worry, professor, I'd never forget my own sister's birthday!"


End file.
